


Virgin opal

by Aire_Writes



Series: Commission <3 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Reaper, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Reader, F/M, Smut, andd someone telling them, comes in chapter two, it takes read a bit to figure out when someone likes them, like a years time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aire_Writes/pseuds/Aire_Writes
Summary: Reader was used to being ignored, but just for once could someone give her a chance? Finding a job was hard enough for being a beta, then along comes another omega who wants to start a family, and boom, fired. It seemed like no matter what she couldn't catch a break.But a mystery women told her to just sit tight and wait for things to happen....





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes being a beta had its perks like, alphas never bothering you when a rut was close, alphas never harassing you over your scent, never having to deal with an omega level heat cycle. It was pretty great sometimes, but not all the time. The stigma against betas being in a relationships was ridiculous, and the one about how betas couldn’t please their omega partners, oh please, that was started by some jealous alpha. Most of these things never bothered you, but sometimes, having your family brush you off to give your omega sibling more attention hurt. Being ignored by potential mates for not being an omega or alpha could make you feel so isolated, it seemed like no one wanted you.

After graduating high school your family barley bat an eye when you moved out, and hardly tried to keep in touch. You had wanted to feel angry at them, for never giving you enough love, but, what good would it do? The past can never be changed and it might only make them hate you more. Instead of dwelling on the past, you tried to look to the future. Computers always came easily to you. Your résumé could have gotten you hired on the spot, but, a lot of jobs turned you down looking to help an omega or alpha “get on their feet and start a family.” Once someone finally hired you it was amazing! Finally having enough money to start supporting yourself, a constant routine, people to talk to.

When a new position opened the possibility of a promotion came with it, you didn’t hesitate to apply yourself to the task. You did everything you were asked to do and more, going above and beyond, saving the company loads of money, many of which you’d never see. Because along came the boss's son, a “pro coder” is what he called himself, but a joke was all he was. He could do some html codes and that was it, he had a “How To-” guide on his desk while typing at a snail's pace!

It stung to lose the position you worked so hard to get to some loser who didn’t even know how to open the control panel! But, you needed this job to support yourself, you could keep this job until you retire and be able to reap the benefits. That was your plan until they told you to clean out your desk by the end of the week to “make way” for some better looking omega. After everything you had done for this place, after all the money, and jobs you saved they were going to fire you! No one else wanted to hire a beta, especially one without the intentions of starting a family, where could you apply to that you hadn’t already tried?

Sitting at your desk, having all your co-workers come say goodbye, you had to wonder to yourself, “how many times has this happened before, how many betas were robbed of their hard work?”  
It didn’t take long to hack into the company's history to see their toxic cycle of stealing from betas and omegas that “didn’t fall into the right dynamic.” Seeing all these people being taken advantage of made your blood boil. You set to work, hacking into all the private emails you could find, gathering as much incriminating evidence as you possibly could. Finding out how much money was being embezzled by the alpha that fired you was one hell of a rush.

Finally after compiling all your findings into an email you were just about to hit send, until, a little purple skull popped up on your screen. Your screen went black, your computer shut down! You hadn’t saved all your work, not wanting it to be traced back to you! In despair you dropped your head into your hands, wanting to cry, but feeling to hollow, to defeated, to even muster up one tear. When your phone rang it was like your body was on autopilot, you reached for it, answered politely, and waited for the response.

“Hey there.” You could almost feel the smugness of the woman on the other side.  
“Who-”  
“I’ll cut to the chase, save us both some time, eh? I’ve been working on this place for quite sometime now, collecting data, blackmail, and you know whatever else I needed. It took me a while to figure out how to get into some of these files, I was relieved when I finally got them, then you came along and changed it all up, oh man, that was exciting. You had me running  
around trying to find my door and everything.”

There was a silence, like she was giving you a moment to catch up.

“You. You don’t belong there. Working on any shit computer in some sad cubical, no, someone like you, could work for us. Just stay put, don’t do anything stupid. Oh, and thanks for all your help, I could have found all of this-” Your computer screen flicked back on for a moment before flicking back off again. “-but you made it so easy for me, I think, having someone like you help me could make this job go a little faster.”

“Wha-uh” You tried to ask a question, but the other end went dead before you could even think of the right thing to say.

 

It wasn’t long after that call when the company came under new management, and everyone who had gotten in you way, stolen all your opportunities, had cleaned out their desks and left. You still hadn’t heard from the woman, or even had a hint about what was going on, even when you were moved into a new office.

A few days went by and you were starting to get used to the new routine, you were waiting for her to call again. When you came back from your lunch break you were surprised to see a woman with a shaved head and pink tips sitting in your chair. It clicked instantly who she was, quickly you shut the door and locked it.

 

It’s been about a year since that day, the day you met Sombra, and your life has done nothing but improve. You weren’t the head of the company, but instead a simple “secretary,” to no one. You basically ran the company with as little interaction with the world as possible, and if you messed up? It’s on that air headed alpha who wants to prove himself to be better than everyone else.  
Whoever you were actually working for under this “Talon” agency, would send you information about who you needed to target next. It was nice, wasn’t always easy, but you weren’t going to complain. Especially since Sombra started bringing some new friends around.

One in particular was rather interesting, he could turn into a cloud of smoke, create guns from seemingly nowhere, and he would get rid of anyone who got a bit too close for comfort. He was also in charge of putting the new security measures into the office building, and installing the alarm system in your new home. He made sure everything you needed, safety wise, was covered. He even started to bring you back trinkets from his missions, you had suggested it as a joke once, you were pleasantly surprised to start finding beautiful gems and stones neatly wrapped in boxes so beautiful you felt a bit guilty tearing them open. He must have seen your collection of stones when he was installing the security system in your house. You hadn’t figured out if he named himself “Reaper” or if that was his code name, but he told you to just call him Gabriel. When you told Sombra that she howled with laughter.

“Be careful chica, he isn’t Batman!”

“Are you sure? They both named themselves after pretty dramatic things, dress in all black, changed their voices to be even more dramatic, seems invisible…. Should I go on?”

Sombra was hunched over holding her gut wiping away tears trying desperately to catch her breath. She was trying to say something, but just couldn’t get it out through all the laughter.

She finally calmed down after a few minutes. “Has he given you a white box yet?”  
“No?”  
“Oooooh, your gonna love that one, he’s been waiting to give it to you for a while now.” She pulled out her holopad and started typing.

“Can you tell me what it is?”

“Nope, but if the two of you would just stop dancing around each other he just might.” She said still tapping away.

“Dancing around each other?” Your head shifted to the side in confusion. “What do you mean?”

She looked up at you, surprised, and started laughing again.

You just leaned back and waited for it to pass.

In one long breath, she hollered out “You REALLY expect me to believe you haven’t figured out he's got the hot for you? Geez, I know you a beta and all but I thought it was obvious?! He even asked me if he was doing it right!”

You sat there in silence, thinking over the last year or so, oh no.

 

The next time you saw Gabriel you were sure to confront him about it, nervously. No one had ever wanted you like that before, what the hell do you do? Do you give him stuff back? You had cooked dinner for him a few times, the both of you had become good friends, but you didn’t think he would ever be interested in you like that….

He was somewhat relieved to hear that, well not the part that no one wanted you, but the part where his courting didn’t make sense to you BECAUSE of that. He gently placed his hands on either side of you, in the way he’s come to understand as an intimate embrace by your definition, to try to comfort you.

“I feel like an ass, I might have made it a bit more obvious, had I just told you. Instead of just leaving shit on your desk.” He trailed off, this is the first time you could tell how nervous and he was embraced! This is insane!

“I haven’t even seen your face! You don’t have to show me, right now, that is, but-” he cut you off

“I understand,” He paused and looked away for a moment, looking back to you he brought one hand to his mask. “Would you still be interested in me if I was fugly as hell?”

That question caught you off guard. “Of course.” You could hear a small sigh of relief escape him. You could tell he wasn’t super relaxed, but just enough to remove his mask.

Slowly you reached out to caress his cheek, the way they felt against your skin had given you mixed feelings, but when he opened his eyes it felt like he was staring directly into your soul.

 

Touching took some getting used to, but Gabriel was nothing but patient with you. Before him, you honestly couldn’t remember the last time you had some kind of physical human interaction. You were discovering things about your body you never knew, like how sensitive your neck was. The first time he kissed the side of your neck you were cuddling in front of the TV watching a movie. The sudden harsh jolt from you actually scared him so bad it probably took a few years off his life. After that he was careful to not kiss or play around your neck, opting instead to kiss your forehead.

When you had fully adjusted to being touched and loved he wanted to give you a good “pampering session.”

You came home to find the house lights had been dimmed, and tiny electric tea candles and rose petals created a path to the bedroom, the scent of real candles somewhere accented the undeniable romance in the air. The trail ended at the bed creating a circle around the bed, on it, as a small white box.

The white box, you had forgotten Sombra had ever said anything about that, and here it is almost two years later.


	2. Not so Virgin Opal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, thats it.

The air shifted behind you, soft wisps creased your skin and kissed your lips. You let yourself fall back into Gabriel's embrace.  
“Do you know how long I’ve waited to give this one to you?” He asked, nose nudging the side of your head.   
“About two years?”   
He chuckled softly. “Yes, Sombra didn’t tell you what was in there did she?”  
“No.”  
“Good,” He placed a kiss on the side of your head. “-go open it.”

Climbing onto the bed you grab the box, the wrapping was iridescent and the bow was made out of silk, the soft powered pink color just added to how beautifully prepared it was. You didn’t have to tear the paper this time, just undo the bow!

Excitedly, you let the silk fall into your lap and quickly took the lid off the box. Inside was by far the most beautiful piece of opal you had ever seen! Even in the dimly light room you could see how intense the rainbow inside of it was, you had never in your life, seen an opal this gorgeous. 

Gabriel's hands nested underneath yours as you admired it. “It’s called “Virgin Opal” that’s the most expensive piece of it, in this entire world.”   
“WHAT?!”  
He chuckled again. “The opal in your hand, is the most expensive piece of opal that exists on this entire planet, I made sure of it.”

Your eyes snap back to the gorgeous stone, you could and couldn’t believe that he would get this for you, no wait- “I remember this being reported stolen.” You said flatly.  
“Only the best for you.” You could tell by his tone he was hoping you wouldn’t be mad.  
You smiled and shook your head from side to side.  
“You know, you didn’t have to get this for me. I’ve loved all of your gifts.” You set the opal back into its box, staring at it one last time before putting the lid back on and safely placing it on your night stand.

“Does that mean you don’t want it?”   
“NO I LOVE IT!” Turning back around you throw yourself at him. “Do you know what else I love?”  
He was silent for a moment. “Well, I- I hope its me.” Laughter erupted from you as you shifted to straddle his hips.  
“Yes,” You leaned down and lock your lips with his. “-It's you.”

After that he made sure to made-do on his promise of a pampering session. Rubbing your body down with what you could only assume was also stolen oils, you just lay there, loving all the attention you were receiving. When that was done he brought out new soft, fluffy pajamas for you, and him! This dork got a matching set of pajamas for the both of you!

“I love them Gabriel, but I don’t think we’re going to need and cloths on for what I have planned next.”   
“Oh, and what is it that you have planned?” His hands slipped around your waist bringing you closer to him.

He pushed you back against the bed while you guided his hands to your breasts. Honestly, you weren’t too sure how all this played out, you had watched porn before, but that doesn't mean you know first hand what to do. Letting Gabriel take the lead was comforting, he seemed to pick up from your body language how nervous you were.

“Don’t worry, just relax. We don’t have to hit a home-run tonight, if you don’t want to.” He nosed the side of your neck, and for the first time ever you realize, every time he’s done that, he’s been scenting you. You can NOT believe you were that oblivious.

“We’ll see, I’m just not- I want to, but I’m not 100% sure exactly how far I want to go…” Sheepishly you turn your gaze.

“How about, we have some safe words?”

“Safe words, I thought that was for kinky stuff?”

“They’re for anything really. How about we use the color of traffic lights? Green means go, yellow means slow down, and red means stop. We can stop at any time you want.” His hands brushed the side of your body. “Does that sound good?”

You kiss him and softly whisper a sweet. “Yes.”

His head dropped to meet your neck and his lips latched on, softly sucking the place where he might place a bonding mark in the future. Your hands flew to his back, pulling him closer into you. He guided you legs open to get himself closer to your body. You could feel his bulge rub against you, a soft moan escaped your lips when he rutted forward. The sensation coupled with all the attention on your neck had your back arching. His hand moved to pull the hem of your shirt up, once it was off you could feel just how many tendrils of smoke he had swirling around you.

They felt like feather light kisses directly from Gabriel, moustache and all. The feeling of bliss, of safety, and love had you so distracted you didn’t even realize he had moved onto your breast. He kneading them, pinching your nipples before capturing one in his mouth, you weren’t sure how to even describe what he was doing, it felt amazing. Maybe he was using his wraith ability or maybe he was just really good with that tongue, either way, you were excited for him to give you head.

 

Tendrils of smoke wrapped around your left breast while he sucked on your right, his free hand went into pushing down whatever was in his way. His mouth made a wet pop when he pulled away from it.  
“You have no idea how good you smell.” He moved his lips right about your ear. “You can’t even smell how crazy you're making me can you?”   
“No-” You tighten your legs, “-but I can feel it.” and with that you slid your hand down to cup him firmly.

You felt your heart race and your go wide, oh, oh lord, he’s huge. He let out a laugh and guided your hand to his cheek.  
“I don’t think we’re actually gonna get that far, at least not tonight. I don’t want to hurt you.” His voice trailed off and his body disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Whatever clothes that were left on you were being torn to shreds by him, it should have hurt your skin but it actually just tickled, which was nice. Smoke wrapped around your legs and dragged you to the edge of the bed and held them open.

“That's better.” Echoed from him. “What are the colors?” You couldn’t tell what direction, he said that from, he was all around you  
“Red, yellow, green, like a stop light.”  
“Good girl.”

He spread your legs a little further apart and you could feel something caress your entrance.  
“Are you going to?!” Gabriel still wasn’t solid, his body was wrapping itself around you in a never ending embrace.  
All his movement paused. “Color?”  
Silence hung in the air as thoughts raced, “Green.” 

His body began moving again, softly locking you into place with your legs spread and arms above your head. The feeling at your entrance returned, it felt like a massive tongue licking you.   
“You taste so damn good!” Hey, you were right!

His strange tongue began poking at your entrance before slowly slithering it. It felt so good, the heat from it was intense and not to mention how kinky this is?  
“I thought you said we weren’t gonna do kinky stuff?”   
“We can stop if you want.” His voice was relaxed, he knew you didn’t want to stop, but he did wait for a response…   
“Green.”

 

Your core was on fire, being a beta ment never experiencing a heat or anything like it, but right now your cunt felt like it was on fire and the only thing that could extinguish it was Gabriel's tongue. Chanting his name over and over got him to go harder, arching your back go him to deeper. He could slip into your womb if he really wanted, just slither in there just to see what that would do to you. But that could wait for another night, right now he’s enjoying your juices flowing around him, the noise you were making, the way your body arched when he brushed your sweet spot. This must’ve been what a heat felt like, it burnt in all the right ways. 

 

Sweat poured down your body, he thrust himself forward the smoke around you tightened. 

“More! More, please more!” desperately you tried to move your body to meet his thrust but he held you down tight.

“Yes, keep-” He grunted when your walls began clamping down on him. “Keep begging!”  
Tossing your head back, trying to desperately ride the rise to your first climax, words of praise poured from your mouth.  
“PLEASE GABRIEL, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! Let me cum! I want to cum with you inside of me!”  
“With WHO in you?!” His thrusts picked up, and a new tendril of smoke appeared above your clit.  
“YOU!” You scream at him.  
“But who. Am. I?” He expaned inside of you with each word, never in your life had you been so full.  
“You, Gabriel! Please, Garbeil let me cum!”  
“Close, but no dice.” The tendril above your clit wrapped itself around it, the sensation was overwhelming. “You’re so close, don’t you want it? To cum all over your alpha’s tongue?”  
How was he talking without his tongue, was it because he was smo-OOOOOOH!  
A soft “Alpha” escaped your lips.  
“I’m sorry, what was that?”  
“My alpha!”  
“YES!” He rewarded you with a delicious thrust, brushing against everything you could want and more.  
“I want to cum around my alpha’s tongue! Please let me finish!”

His scent was floated around you filling every up every one of your senses, you had never felt so safe, so good, so loved. The rings of pleasure that rippled throughout your body made had your crying out in ecstasy as your climax finally hit you.

Gabriel screamed “YES!” as soon as he felt your wall clamp down around him, a dozen tendrils of smoke began lapping up your juices as they came flooding out. All you could do was ride out each wave as best you could until you couldn’t keep your eyes open anymore.

You could feel your body being let loose from the smoke that had held your legs apart and your arms down. Gabriel's hands, his real hands, came back into being to smooth your hair back and his lips to kiss the slight bruises that were left behind. Gently he pulled you back up to the top of the bed to lay your head down and pull the comforter over you.

“We can sleep now-” He leaned down to kiss your forehead. “and then do anything you want after we wake up.” Pulling you closer, he tucked your head underneath his chin.

“Can I do you?” You asked softy.

His chest rumbled with laughter and hugged you suffocatingly tight. “Ya- ha-ha- sure, anything you want sweet heart.” He kissed the top of your head and the both of you drifted off to sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find my Overwatch blog at   
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com/
> 
> Find my commission info here  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/13IdL4pwdoqjrf_pFLtArg1dfk941cYVibMc0N5JZPZ8/edit?usp=sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://abo-watch.tumblr.com/


End file.
